The Water is Wide
by YamiWestley
Summary: It's my first fic about Pegasus! Based on the folk song, "The Water is Wide", Pegasus thoughts and feelings about Cecilia. Angst comes at the end. PG because of that.


It's all over. Everything I've struggled to obtain is now beyond my grasp. Keeping their souls will not save me now. Besides, I am a man of my word. And because of the defeat I've suffered at the hands of Yugi and the mysterious Spirit of his Millennium Puzzle, I am duty-bound to fulfill my pledge. And so, I release these three souls. Cecilia. I'm sorry, but I have failed you.  
  
~The water is wide. I cannot cross o'er~  
  
A sliver haired man felt his world suddenly drown in darkness. His quest, his heart, everything was now over, even if it felt like it had scarcely begun. It had almost been set. His quest would have been over, but yet...  
  
Yet he had been a fool. As foolish as the man had been in his twenty-four years of existence on the planet called Earth. To underestimate someone that had the kind of potential that Yugi Mauto had...  
  
It was a trap for himself that he had planted.  
  
~And neither have I wings to fly~  
  
'If only...' he thought in the shadows of his sanctuary, 'If only I could see you again. My lovely Cecilia, if only I had the powers to travel to the underworld to see your face, even just for a moment, I would be forever grateful. Love...this was all for you. My insanity, my hunger for this power that could never been caught...it was all for you. I try to forget the past. I try to forget my heart. It is impossible and I know that it will never be.'  
  
~Build me a boat that can carry two and both shall row my love and I~  
  
But he knew that it would be impossible. The thing needed to quench his thirst would never be found. He would sit, in his own misery, forever.  
  
Even with such painful thoughts, there was still that little hope of him that said everything would be all right. He remembered the days of his youth, the days of being a naïve child in love. Those days were finer then silk. They were days that he would never forget.  
  
Cecilia and him laughing in the open meadows  
  
~I leaned by back up 'gainst an oak~  
  
And they professed their love and swore to be true in those days  
  
~I thought it was a trusty tree~  
  
They swore to be as true as any in love. So true and so fruitful that they decided to swear to be together till the end. And so they married.  
  
But the end came sooner then was ever expected.  
  
~But first it swayed and then it broke~  
  
Cecilia got ill. Her world began to fade in front of her eyes. But still, he was true to her. He held her hand and stayed by her side till death.  
  
And death came.  
  
~So my false love did unto me~  
  
He pondered the fate of his beloved. Everything had only happened in a small span of time, from marriage to death.  
  
Still, those many days that they had known each other had always made all the difference. What wondrous days those had been! The world seemed so perfect; the miracle of life was loved.  
  
But there is a fine line between something that appears perfect and something that is.  
  
~Oh, love is handsome and love is fine~  
  
The man's sliver hair glittered in the sparkling sunlight. Just as the sunlight illuminated his hair, her love illuminated his life. Without that innocence, life wasn't worth living. There was no gentle touch; no soothing words. The world was just a hell of demons in the form of heartless humans.  
  
But as innocence looses its purity as it is clouded by the stains of truth, innocence dies. Youth is killed; death ensues.  
  
Nothing beautiful can stay.  
  
~The sweetest flower when it is new~  
  
'Cecilia. I remember the love that we shared. You gave me something to feel, something that was like a dream. But now that the dream ends, I live in a never-ending nightmare.' The world was so much smaller now. As hope dies, so does his heart.  
  
The heartache is too much to bear.  
  
~But love grows old and waxes cold~  
  
His hand reached to her picture. He could almost feel her perfect skin and warm touch. How could this all end? How could this all die so soon? It had just begun just before it ended  
  
~And fades away like morning dew~  
  
He kissed the picture, hoping to feel her lips against his. Everything had died; all he had was her picture remember and treasure. It was all he had left. For how could cross this wide river without a boat.  
  
~The water is wide~  
  
'What's the point in going on?' Maximillion Pegasus felt a pain in his heart like a knife, 'What's the point of living if there's nothing to live for?' He felt his hand around for something: a sharp object. His hand felt the handle as he brought it closer to his chest.  
  
"This is the boat that I will cross the river to see you, my love. If I cannot see you in this world, then I will see you in the other." A sharp pain was felt in his chest, not a sharp as his heartache, but still painful neither the less.  
  
~The water is...~  
  
"Cheers to you Cecilia." He smiled as his heart poured with red liquid; Blood, "Who cares about pain when this is just the end of the nightmare?"  
  
Cecilia entered his vision, "I am happy, for the first time in years."  
  
~My love...~  
  
'Goodbye life. Hello death.'  
  
~The water is...~  
  
Pegasus smiled as he breathed his final breath. His face, filled with glee, fell to the ground of in front of his beloved Cecilia.  
  
~The water is...~ 


End file.
